


Just Desserts

by craterdweller



Series: Random Moments [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla runs into a familiar face at a wedding. Set post SGA finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

Teyla Emmagan hoisted her son, Torren, higher onto her hip as she surveyed the party around her. Round tables with elegant linens were arranged in a semicircle on the well-manicured lawn. The five piece jazz band was on a break. The tiny parquet dance floor was unoccupied leaving the guests to mingle while the wait staff cleared the unfinished plates. Torren squirmed to be let down and took off at a full run as soon as his little feet hit the ground. Teyla cursed silently, once again wondering how she had been roped into attending the wedding of someone she didn’t even know. She caught up with Torren just as he threw his arms around the legs of Lieutenant General Jack O’Neill, clad smartly in his dress blues.

“Hey there big guy. What’cha doin?”

Torren didn’t have the words, but made the universal children’s gesture for up.

Jack smiled and placed the delighted boy on his shoulders. O’Neill’s six foot two frame made for an excellent observation perch and Torren bounced in delight.

“General O’Neill. It is good to see you. Apologies if Torren has caused you trouble.”

“Teyla. And he’s no trouble at all. Right buddy?” Torren giggled in response and included a pat on Jack’s head for good measure.

Teyla looked around once more and failed to pick out any other familiar faces. “Where is Colonel Carter?”

Jack raised an eyebrow at her directness and she smiled back mischievously. “Carter had to see to some last minute retrofits on the Hammond. She was supposed to meet me here.” He frowned when he realized that he’d likely been abandoned. “Where’s Sheppard? I would have thought Woolsey would have browbeat him into coming.”

Teyla laughed and shook her head. “He was supposed to be here, but like Colonel Carter I think he’s found a reason to be elsewhere.”

Richard Woolsey, dressed in his familiar dark suit and tie, approached like a man on a mission. “General, good to see you. Teyla, I want you to come meet an important member of the IOA.” He started to drag her off in the direction of the father of the bride.

“Mr. Woolsey, wait. I must collect Torren from General O’Neill.”

“What? Why? I’m sure he’ll be fine with the General for a few moments.”

Teyla narrowed her eyes. Jack recognized the look as he’d seen it on Carter’s face often enough. And Woolsey, unsurprisingly, was clueless to the coming storm. He took pity on the little man and intervened. “It’s okay. I’ve got him. I think we’ll go find some cake.”

Teyla was about to point out that the sugar would keep Torren up way past his bedtime, but then she thought perhaps tonight would be a good time to take John up on his offer to babysit. She shared an evil grin with Jack. “That is an excellent idea. Thank you, General O’Neill.”  

Woolsey muttered a greeting to a slightly out of breath Samantha Carter.

“Sorry I’m late, sir,” Sam apologized sweetly. From the delighted look on Jack’s face, Teyla knew that he’d already forgiven her.

“No worries, Carter. Torren and I were about to score some cake.”

Teyla smiled as she heard Sam’s soft giggle as the couple headed towards the dessert table with Torren still perched happily on Jack’s shoulders. She allowed Woolsey to finally drag her off to schmooze the IOA representative, determined to collect her son shortly. Jack and Sam deserved some time alone. Perhaps the afternoon wouldn’t turn out so badly after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 1_million_words weekend challenge (@livejournal): 
> 
> Two characters were chosen at random. Bonus prompt was wedding. Characters did not have to be paired romantically, but had to be focal to the piece.


End file.
